


Divertissement

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s05e03 Free to Be You and Me, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, POV First Person, Sibling Incest, Slash, Voyeurism
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifero spia Sam e rivede i suoi pensieri sugli uomini.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divertissement

Quando Dio mi disse che avrei dovuto amare voi uomini quanto amavo lui, mi opposi. Non potevo neanche guardarvi, voi che siete poco più che minuscoli insetti, figurarsi se mi sarei mai inginocchiato di fronte a voi.  
Eppure più il tempo passa più mi rendo conto che avete delle doti nascoste che vi rendono migliori... ai miei occhi, ovviamente. Siete dei peccatori e non devo sforzarmi poi molto per 'convincervi' a venire all'inferno; vi ci buttate con le vostre mani senza bisogno della minima spinta.  
Guardate Sam, ad esempio. Se ne sta sdraiato sul letto di un'insulsa stanza di motel, lasciando vagare la sua mente in luoghi che lui pensa suoi personali.  
Ma non pensa all'Apocalisse, ai pericoli che lo attendono o al suo senso di colpa: a quelli ci dedica anche troppo tempo durante il giorno.  
No, sta pensando al fratello e a quello che i due erano soliti fare prima che i dissapori gli separassero. A volte mi chiedo se il loro padre sapesse quando profondo fosse il legame che univa i suoi figli; altre volte, invece, mi domando se mio Padre si è mai reso conto di aver affidato il ruolo di tramite di Michele alla persona sbagliata. Che io mi ricordi, con mio fratello Michele non ho mai avuto un tipo di rapporto come questo; certo, non era un rapporto sano, visto che mi ha gentilmente cacciato a calci dal Paradiso, ma noi due non ci siamo neanche baciati... figuratevi il resto!  
Resto appoggiato alla porta del bagno e osservo. Le labbra di Sam si muovono per pronunciare il nome di Dean mentre la mano corre veloce ai pantaloni del pigiama. Si infila lì sotto, pronta a placare quel gonfiore che deforma l'indumento; eppure sembra che ogni tocco di quelle dita non serva ad altro che a farlo aumentare... e aumentare... e aumentare. La stoffa si tende, lo intrappola, fino a quando Sam non si decide a liberare l'erezione, mostrandola anche ai miei occhi. Non sono molto abituato a questo tipo di visioni, all'Inferno non aveva molta importanza cosa si aveva tra le gambe, figuratevi usarlo poi. Ma devo dire che mi affascina tutto ciò: in fondo è una creazione di Dio, non può certo essere sbagliata.  
La mano destra del ragazzo si stringe alla base del sesso e comincia a muoversi, su e giù, su e giù, su e giù. È un movimento ipnotico, devo ammetterlo; rimarrei incantato a guardarlo... se non fosse che anche il resto non è da me. Mi piace il corpo del mio tramite che si tende per l'eccitazione, i suoi occhi chiusi in modo così stretto da corrugargli la fronte, la sua bocca leggermente aperta nei gemiti del piacere.  
Mi piacerebbe toccarlo e partecipare di queste emozioni. D'altronde sono il Diavolo in persona e ancora non ho potuto godere dei peccati di cui tutti mi accusano. Che diamine!   
Ma sono qui solo in spirito, per colpa di quella protezione angelica che me lo tiene nascosto. Dovrò aspettare ancora un po' per poter soddisfare i miei desideri.  
“Dean...” sussurra Sam, aumentando i movimenti, mentre l'altra mano scende a raggiungere la sorella. Si sofferma sui testicoli, li accarezza, li stringe... e una strana sensazione mi possiede lentamente, concentrandosi nelle mie zone basse. Aggrotto le sopracciglia, abbassando lo sguardo; possibile che mi stia eccitando?  
“Dean...” ripete il cacciatore, ma stavolta con voce strascicata, tremane. Inarca la schiena e si tende al massimo mentre vedo il suo seme schizzare e bagnare le lenzuola e la sua pancia. Si lecca le labbra, pregustando chissà quali piaceri che il fratello era capace di dargli, e per riflesso lo imito, facendo saettare la mia lingua morbidamente sulle labbra.  
Il Padre non sarebbe molto contento di veder disperdere il sacro seme della vita in questo modo, ma in fondo che ci importa? Io sono il Peccatore per eccellenza, non posso star certo a dare giudizi a destra e a manca.  
Ora Sam giace su quel letto, bello come una statua; il suo sesso riposa molle su una coscia, sfinito per quell'atto breve e intenso allo stesso tempo. Di nuovo ho voglia di avvicinarmi, di toccare e partecipare di quelle emozioni; ma Sam ancora mi è precluso da quel dannato angelo.  
Ho aspettato secoli per tornare sulla Terra, di certo posso aspettare un altro po'. Sono un angelo paziente, in fondo.  
Me ne vado come un soffio d'aria e mi concedo almeno il lusso di sfiorare la sua pelle, vedendolo rabbrividire.


End file.
